St. Albans (town), Vermont
St. Albans is a town in Franklin County, Vermont. The population was 6,392 at the 2010 census. The town completely surrounds the city of St. Albans, which was separated from the town and incorporated in 1902. References to "St. Albans" prior to this date generally refer to the town center, which now belongs to the city. Located on the shore of Lake Champlain, St. Albans features events honoring maple syrup; the Vermont Maple Festival is held in St. Albans each year. History The lake monster "Champ" was allegedly sighted and photographed near there also. The creature in Lake Champlain was ostensibly given in 1609 by French explorer Samuel de Champlain, the founder of Québec and the lake's namesake, who is supposed to have been the first white man to record spotting "Champ" as he was fighting the Iroquois on the bank of the lake. However, in actuality no such sighting was recorded, and it has since been traced back to a 1970 article. On October 19, 1864, St. Albans was the site of the St. Albans Raid, the northernmost Confederate land action of the American Civil War, which was basically, an enemy cavalry raid and bank robbery across the border from Quebec, Canada. Amelia Earhart was said to have flown here May 22, 1934. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 60.6 square miles (156.8 km2), of which 37.6 square miles (97.3 km2) is land and 23.0 square miles (59.6 km2) (37.98%) is water. Demographics At the 2000 census , there were 5,086 people, 1,836 households and 1,404 families residing in the town. The population density was 135.4 per square mile (52.3/km2). There were 2,257 housing units at an average density of 60.1 per square mile (23.2/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 96.95% White, 0.39% Black or African American, 0.75% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 0.16% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.67% of the population. There were 1,836 households of which 38.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.6% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.5% were non-families. 18.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.01. Age distribution was 27.0% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 29.9% from 25 to 44, 23.3% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.7 males. The median household income was $46,875, and the median family income was $53,147. Males had a median income of $34,698 versus $26,000 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,604. About 7.4% of families and 5.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.1% of those under age 18 and 4.7% of those age 65 or over. Transportation This is a northern terminus for Amtrak. Major routes The town is served by a U.S. highway. * U.S. Route 7 Notable people * Bradley Barlow, US congressman, industrialist * William Beaumont, army physician * Paul Blackburn, poet * Lawrence Brainerd, US senator * Richard M. Brewer, assumed leader of Billy the Kid's band * Michael J. Colburn, director of the United States Marine Band * Abbott Lowell Cummings, architectural historian and genealogist * Sile Doty, infamous thief, counterfeiter, and criminal gang leader * John LeClair, left wing with the Montreal Canadiens, Philadelphia Flyers, and Pittsburgh Penguins * John Gregory Smith, 28th governor of Vermont * William Farrar Smith, Union general during the American Civil War * Benjamin Swift, US senator References William Lewis Manly, author of "Death Valley in '49" External links * Vermont Maple Festival Homepage * Virtual Vermont: St. Albans Raid page * VT Living: St. Albans, Vermont Maple Festival page * Official website Saint Albans, Vermont Category:St. Albans Town, Vermont Saint Albans Town Category:Burlington metropolitan area Saint Albans, Vermont